Endoscopic procedures for treating abnormal pathologies within the alimentary canal system and biliary tree (including the biliary, hepatic, and pancreatic ducts) are increasing in number. The endoscope provides access to the general area of a desired duct using direct visualization. However, the duct itself must be navigated using a catheter in conjunction with fluoroscopy and guide wires.
Catheters are known for treatment of targeted anatomical regions. Known methods and devices for using biliary catheters for accessing the biliary tree for performing catheter procedures are disclosed in Weaver et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,302 and Karpiel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,602, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. In general, for treatment of an abnormal pathology within a patient's biliary tree, an endoscope is first introduced into the mouth of the patient. The endoscope includes a proximal end and a distal end, and has a lumen extending longitudinally between the proximal and distal ends. The endoscope is guided through the patient's alimentary tract or canal until an opening at the distal end of the endoscope is proximate the area to receive treatment. At this point, the endoscope allows other components, such as a catheter, to access the targeted area.
For visualization or treatment within the biliary tree, the distal end of the endoscope is positioned proximate to the papilla of vater leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A catheter is guided through the lumen of the endoscope until a distal tip of the catheter emerges from the opening at the distal end of the endoscope.
The catheter may be used for accessing the biliary tree. The distal end of the catheter is guided through the orifice to the papilla of vater (located between the sphincter of oddi) leading to the common bile duct and the pancreatic duct. A guide wire may be used in conjunction with the catheter to facilitate accessing a desired location within the biliary tree. The guide wire is inserted in an opening at a proximal end of the catheter and guided through the catheter until it emerges from the distal end of the catheter.
If visualization of the common bile duct is desired, the guide wire is guided into the common bile duct. The catheter is advanced over the guide wire, as previously described, until the distal end of the catheter is positioned in the common bile duct at the desired location. The catheter is now in position for delivery of contrast media for fluoroscopic visualization of anatomical detail within the common bile duct.
Visualization may reveal selected areas within the common bile duct that require treatment. To treat the selected areas, a different catheter is typically required, necessitating a catheter exchange. A catheter exchange typically involves removing the first catheter from the endoscope over the guide wire, and advancing a second catheter over the guide wire to the desired treatment site. Thus, once the guide wire is in place relative to the targeted area, it is highly desirable to maintain the position of the guide wire during subsequent catheter procedures, including during a catheter exchange procedure. If the guide wire moves during such a procedure, the guide wire may have to be re-directed through the body ducts to the target site, which is often a difficult, time consuming, and tedious task.
In addition to performing a catheter exchange procedure, it may also be desirable to perform a guide wire exchange procedure. This may be desirable when, for example, a first guide wire is too large to fit through a desired body duct, or otherwise lacks the desired characteristics. Under these circumstances, a physician may leave the catheter in place, withdraw the first guide wire from the catheter, and insert a second guide wire through the catheter to the desired site. During this procedure, the catheter guides the guide wire to the desired site. Thus, once the catheter is positioned at a target site, it is highly desirable to maintain the position of the catheter during a guide wire exchange procedure so that the second guide wire may be guided directly to the desired site in a minimum amount of time.
To maintain the position of a guide wire and/or catheter, a physician typically must grasp the proximal end of the guide wire and/or catheter with one hand, and perform the corresponding exchange with the other. This is difficult and often results in the movement of the guide wire and/or catheter. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a locking device whereby the physician can secure the position of the guide wire and/or catheter during an exchange procedure, thereby freeing both hands to perform other tasks.
It would also be desirable to have a tool for inserting a guide wire into a catheter. Inserting a guide wire into the guide wire lumen of a rapid exchange catheter, whether in preparing the catheter and guide wire for insertion into the endoscope or performing a lo guide wire exchange procedure, is often difficult due to the relatively small size of the guide wire entry slot or port. Specifically, the guide wire entry slot or port may be difficult to locate on the catheter shaft and, even after the guide wire slot or port has been located, inserting the guide wire into the guide wire lumen may be as difficult as threading a needle. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a tool and method for assisting in the insertion of a guide wire into a catheter, particularly a rapid exchange catheter.